


Worth It

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Gay Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slight Dom/Sub, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: It’s another few minutes before Luke’s own need to finish finally overwhelms his love of edging his boyfriend. “Okay, Mikey…” He whispers, lifting Michael’s chin so that they can make eye contact. “As soon as you make me cum I’ll let you finish too, yeah?” his eyes are lidded and dark with lust and it makes Michael shudder with another wave of want. He nods desperately, speeding up his movements and rotating his hips the way that he knows will tip Luke over the edge. He keeps his eyes open, holding his boyfriend’s gaze just as he’s always told to do.OrA short little muke smut





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> The original requesst on tublr was "Could you do some muke smut with sub!mikey pretty pretty please!!"
> 
> I hop you all enjoy this <3

Michael isn’t sure exactly how long it’s been, he just knows that it’s been too fucking long. He was no stranger to being teased and edged, but Luke was really testing his limits tonight. “Please, Lukey!” He gasps into his boyfriend's shoulder. “Need to cum, please.”

Luke smirks, tightening his grip on Michael’s hips to still them. His dark blond curls are sticking to his handsome, flushed face. Michael knows that his boyfriend is as desperate as he is to cum but Luke is obviously enjoying his boyfriend’s begging and pleading too much to give in to the whiny pleas. “No, not yet, Mike.” he growls. Stroking Michael’s hips with his thumbs adding that extra little sensation that he knows drives the blonde crazy.

Michael shudders with the effort to keep still. As much as he needs to cum he knows that he has to do as Luke says; he doesn’t think he can take a barrage of spanks after this sex marathon is over. He just clenches around Luke’s cock, focusing on the deliciously full feeling whilst trying to steady his breathing. He buries his face further into the crook of Luke's neck, whimpering slightly as his lips graze the younger man's neck, tasting the sweat that's lingering there.

“Doing so well for me, baby…” Luke pants, lifting one hand to stroke Michael’s hair. “Just a little longer, yeah?” Michael nods, holding in another whine. He waits until Luke gives him the go ahead, in the form of a whispered, "okay, c'mon angel." to start moving again before rocking his hips slowly. He moans at the feeling of Luke sliding further inside him. “That’s right, baby…” Luke encourages, breathily. “Doing so good for me.”

Michael whimpers at the praise and wraps his arms tighter around Luke, just below his arms, digging his finger tips into the skin of his boyfriend’s pale back and pressing his lips harder onto Luke's neck. It takes a lot of effort to keep his movements steady and slow but he concentrates hard, knowing he'll get rewarded for his efforts. 

It’s another few minutes before Luke’s own need to finish finally overwhelms his love of edging his boyfriend. “Okay, Mikey…” He whispers, lifting Michael’s chin so that they can make eye contact. “As soon as you make me cum I’ll let you finish too, yeah?” his eyes are lidded and dark with lust and it makes Michael shudder with another wave of want. He nods desperately, speeding up his movements and rotating his hips the way that he knows will tip Luke over the edge. He keeps his eyes open, holding his boyfriend’s gaze just as he’s always told to do. “Good boy, Mikey.” Luke praises. “So fucking beautiful…” He tugs Michael’s hair as he bucks his hips a few times, cumming hard with a long groan and a mumbled stream of curses littered with Michael's name.

Michael’s eyes drift closed as his body starts to shudder again, trying so hard to wait for Luke’s command so that he can finally cum himself. Once his head clears, Luke pulls Michael close, allowing his boyfriend to cling to him as he whispers “okay baby. I want you to make a mess of yourself for me, okay?” 

Michael whimpers “yeah… please Lukey!” He digs his fingernails into Luke’s back as he bounces as hard as his exhausted body will allow. “Uh, so close, Lukey.” He gasps.

Luke smirks and runs both of his hands down to Michael’s ass, squeezing his cheeks firmly. “Then cum for me, baby…” Michael's overwhelmed body obeys immediately, his whole body trembling as he spills. His boyfriend's broken moans and whimpers bring a triumphant smile to Luke’s face. “Told you it’d be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do still have a bunch of little blurbs that I can post if you all want them?
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this :)


End file.
